


Pretty or Petty

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Anderson Friendly, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Did Sebastian say Petty or Pretty? Hmmm





	Pretty or Petty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkidmack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidmack/gifts).

Kurt was at his wits end. Blaine continued to call him every day after their break up which was over a year ago at this point. Kurt was livid. He paced around his living room trying to find a way to get Blaine to leave him alone, when an idea popped into his head. He looked over at his boyfriend sitting on the couch and an evil grin spread across his features. “Hey Bas?” Kurt cooed moving over to him and settling in his lap

“What’s up babe?”

“So you know how Blaine keeps calling me and doesn’t believe that we’re together?” Kurt purred into Sebastian’s ear with a hum when he felt his boyfriend grip his hips tightly and smirked nipping playfully at his ear

“What are you up to Hummel?” Sebastian asked leaning back so he can look into Kurt’s face with a small smile.

“Wellll” Kurt dragged out playing with the hairs at the base of Sebastian’s neck “I was thinking the next time Blaine calls while we’re having sex, I can answer it and maybe he’ll leave us alone”

“God you’re pretty petty” Sebastian got out as he laughed at his boyfriend’s antics

“Aw thank you Bas. I am very pretty aren’t I?”

“I definitely said petty Kurt” Sebastian replied as he picked up his boyfriend and carried him to their room “You’re lucky I love how petty you are” he joked


End file.
